


Fuck Love

by bugheadsbunny



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Angst, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Fluff, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Pregnancy, F/M, Young Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsbunny/pseuds/bugheadsbunny
Summary: When bad girl, Southside Serpent, Betty Cooper finds out she is pregnant, she freaks. She doesn't know how to tell Jughead Jones, a bad boy player, that knocked her up. And she is scared, her and Jughead have never been exclusive, and she doesn't know what his reaction will be.





	1. Chapter 1

The black combat boots on her feet were loud on the squeaky hardwood floors of the the school hallway. Her lacy black crop top was dress-coded multiple times just today, but she didn't listen when she was instructed to take it off. The fishnets, she wore under the black high waisted shorts, were icing on top of her outfit. Not to mention her leather Serpent jacket she wore all the time. Betty Cooper had a style of her own; badass, sexy, and bold.

Looks from around the halls was something she had gotten used to. Betty was different. She didn't give a flying fuck about most things. She had most people wrapped around her little finger. And she was wanted. Even Betty knew. There was no shock, when people started talking about how much she had changed over the summer, going into sophomore year.

Her boobs had grown in, butt got bigger, and her style improved. Puberty hit Betty Cooper well, and everyone and their mother's would be talking about it. The boys in the locker room would call dibs on her, while the girls would want to be like her. She was still wanted in her senior year.

The locker she stops at, is next to the boy who has taken over her mind the past 2 months. His bad boy ways made her weak in her knees and much more. He was the reason she even came to school most days. The beanie wearing boy, steps forward, and speaks up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the gorgeous Betty Cooper."

Bitting her lip slightly to stop the smile that was escaping her mouth, she acknowledges him, “Yes it is Jughead. You are not too bad yourself."

He slides a smirk onto his face, leaning closer to the blonde haired beauty.

"Thanks Cooper,” he pushes her slightly as they walk down the hallway.

Jughead Jones. Bad boy of Riverdale High. Known player and charmer, he could probably get any girl he wanted. It wasn’t unusual for him to be with one and jump to the next within hours.

And even though Betty was far way more beautiful then the rest of the girls he fucks with, she is still not immune to Jughead Jones’s games.

Betty knew she deserves better, hell, she should just say 'fuck off' to Jughead and be done with him. Get a real man who knows how to treat her right. But, she can't stay away from him. With the dreamy, striking, blue eyes, and the disheveled hair under his crown beanie, it was something nobody could deny.

His eyebrows go inward, in confusion, “What are you thinking about?”

"Nothing really,” Betty spits out the bad gum in her mouth

"Ok then, baby girl," Jughead says with a fuck boy face on.

Betty laughs and Jughead chuckles, their conjoined sound eco in the halls, earning them looks.

They say their farewells and head to there respected areas. Jughead in Literature and Betty in Biology; or she was supposed to be in there. She had to do something first though, not caring that she would be tarty to her class.

Betty walks into the bathroom, something important on her mind. Nobody is in the stalls, no one by the sink; empty.

She walks into the stall with it in her hand, shaking. Betty pees on it and waits. She hasn't got her period in 2 weeks, well past her normal time. It’s been on her mind twenty four seven.

Betty holds it up, revealing what the pregnancy test says.

"Dammit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Betty walks out of the bathroom, shocked and angry. She wasn't on the pill because it made her sick, but her and Jughead always used protection. Betty has no idea how she got pregnant. She wants to talk to him, ask him what to do, but she can't. Betty Cooper knows, like most, that Jughead Jones is a player.

Jughead had became more attractive in sophomore year, like Betty had. Long gone, was his loner outsider personality that lived on the wrong side on the tracks. Here to stay, was his Southside Serpent, player, bad boy phase.

Betty and Jug had been somewhat of friends before they both transformed. Her being always infatuated with him. So, when his winks in the hallway and the inappropriate words said to her started, she just couldn't resist. And then the smashing started; just two people filling their desires.

Betty walks out the doors to the school, when the second bell rings for 3rd Period. She had been in the bathroom for most of Biology class, contemplating what to do and how to tell him. She still hasn't came up with a decision.

Think of the devil, and he shall appear, right?

"You skipping already, Betty?"

"Yeah, I don't really feel goo-" She gets interrupted by his words.

"I can make you feel better if you want," His smirk is devilish.

He was getting closer, making her walk backwards, "Jughead! I am not in the mood!"

The look on her face was deadly, making Jughead wonder what had happened. He said fine and walked back into the school. He would normally skip as well, but he has too many skips for the school year. One more and he would have to have a teacher around him at all times.

The youngest Cooper makes her way over to her motorcycle. She had saved all her money to get it, and it was her baby. The engine roared to life and she was out of the hell called school, just to make her way to another hell, her trailer.

Her mom is usually home, but today she wasn't. The blonde kicks her way through the trashed floor. The broken wine and beer bottles was something she cut herself on a lot. The dirty couch was too dirty for Betty Cooper, or anyone for that matter, but her mother.

Betty's mom, Alice, was something else. Alice wasn't a good mom, and Betty's dad blames her for Betty's attitude. He left Alice and Betty when Betty was 5, but she sees him in town or at Pop's every once and a while. He hates her for being, 'Just like your mother at a young age', as he likes to say.

Alice Cooper gave herself to the devil, drowning in empty beer bottles and the sad reality of life. She hits Betty sometimes, to remind her where she came from and how she was raised.

Sometimes Betty feels bad for her mom, others she doesn't.

Bad Girl Betty Cooper wasn’t somebody she who was good. She didn’t have another side to her. No good girl underneath all this bad. That didn’t mean that she didn’t take care of herself and the things around her. The room is nice and tidy, with no mess on her table, dresser, or the ground. And if the trailer was ever cleaned, it was because Betty cared.

She drops her school bag and flings herself onto her bed. She is continuing to contemplate on how to tell him. Knowing Jughead, he would probably laugh, chuckle maybe, think it is a joke. She would then have to tell him that she is serious and then he would most likely hate her, and want nothing to do with their child.

~

It was almost noon, by the time she had stop thinking about it. She had scheduled a doctors appointment, and was supposed to be there by 1:30 pm.  
She gets dressed and leaves to go to the hospital. She sits in the waiting room, waiting for her name to be called.

When it is, she stands straight up, walks over to Doctor Smith, listening while she speaks, "Betty you said you are pregnant?" Betty nods.  
"Yeah, I took the test and I am scared about it, if I am, and about telling the father." She rambles.

They walk into the room and Dr. Smith asks Betty more questions, when her period was, if she has had morning sickness, and more. She asks one more question the set off a trigger in Betty's mind.

"It looks like you are 2 weeks pregnant, which means you can get an abortion if you would like. Do you know when this baby was concived?"

Memories came spiraling back from that night...


	3. Chapter 3

It was Jughead's 18th birthday, a big deal. It was his golden birthday as well, March 18. A party was thrown by Jug's guy best friend, Archie Andrews, but there was some help from Betty. Archie had the biggest house in Riverdale - his family's owned Andrew's construction. The whole senior class was invited, there was alcohol, music and dancing.

Betty knew that Jughead Jones didn't drink - his dad was an alcoholic, and Jughead was scared he would be become one too. But just for safe measures, she asked him not to, because she had show him something later. Betty also didn't drink, something they had in common, because her aunt had gotten raped, and Betty had always been extra careful.

She had everything set up to show Jughead a great night. So when it was about midnight, she goes and finds him.

He was sitting over on the couch. His hand running through his hand - something her did often when he was bored. Betty walks over to him and speaks.  
"Hey, Juggie. Want to go upstairs for a second?"

His response was almost instant, while he stands up, "Thank God! I'm so bored, and it's MY birthday!"

Betty chuckles and they make their way up the stairs, slowly because Betty had heels on. The rest of her outfit included black, tight little dress, something, her father wouldn't approve of if he saw her. She had on some makeup, not a lot but not a little. The red lipstick matched the bright red stilettos she was wearing. 

Usually, Betty doesn't go all out, but when there is a fun celebration, she does.  
There almost to the room, when Betty pulls him into a kiss. It wasn't nice and slow, like a flower in the wind. No, this kiss was harsh and wanted, filled with desire. His hands make their way down her waist to the curve of her ass, and squeeze.

Their pace of everything was in the most sync it ever had been. Jughead could feel his jeans becoming tighter, his cock most likely hot and swollen. Betty was now on the wall, Jughead pushed against her. She bites his lip, a way of asking for permission to - Betty's tounge devours his when he opens his mouth.

They fight in dominance for a while, Betty first, then Jughead. Back and forth. Back and forth. Soon, though, an unknown person yells, "Get a room!"

Betty kicks the door to the room she called dibs on, and they both tube into the room. Betty in the lead, walking a little to fast for Jughead's liking, "Stop trying to run away, you tease!"

She laughs at that, and she pulls his shirt off of his body, her hands instantly roam up and down his muscles. He moves his hands to the back of her dress, unzipping it, but not fully taking it off. She pushes Jughead on top of the bed. He lays out flat on the bed, letting Betty straddle him. Her leg swings over the bottom half of his body. She rolls her hips, earning her a groan escaping his mouth. She continues grinding, feeling his fully hard cock through his jeans, on her thighs and sex.

Jughead pushed her off of him, wanting to be on top. He moves down to kiss her again, his lips slightly moving with every peck. He keeps moving down her check, neck. He knows he found her sweet spot because her first moan of the night becomes hearable.

He continues sucking and biting, most likely making a hickey. He feels as though Betty was going to be mad about that later. He pulls down her dress; to reveal her in a matching black, lacy lingerie set. He un-clips her bra, instantly latching on to her right boob, as if he was a baby.

"Jughead!" The moan that escapes her mouth was loud and sexy.

He bites the nipple multiple times while massaging the other boob. Her full breast, bouncing as he moves. His mouth moves to the other boob; groping the one his mouth was just on. Another moan came.

Betty then realized that Jughead was making her feel amazing, but it need to be the other way around. She flips them back over. She licks her way down Jughead's body, to his 'v' bone. She un-buttons his jeans and slides them down. His extremely long cock, sticks straight up in his boxers when it is almost freed.  
She runs her fake acrylic nails along his length, making Jughead moan her name. Her head in his thighs, she tugs his boxers down, flinging, was his cock; hard, hot, and swollen. She quickly wrapped her hands around the base of his penis. Her mouth covers him; not touching, but breathing on him.

"Ahaha! Betty!" He moans again.

She pulls her tounge down onto the tip of his cock; making him shutter underneath her. Her tounge moves back and forth; Jughead's hips buckle to make her go more. She put her head down him more, moving up in down in a slow pace. Her hands go in similar direction, where her mouth can't reach.

Jughead was a moaning mess. Betty tugs her teeth on his hard, long cock. She puts him deeper in her this time, almost gaging, but she holds it in. He comes all over her mouth, while Betty looks up to him, her eyes batting in innocence.

They sit there for a while, tangled up in the sheets. Betty looks over at the alarm clock on the bedside table; 12:45. She decides that she is done with her job, of pleasing Jughead. Betty goes to get out of bed, when Jughead speaks.

"Where are you going, babe? We are not done." The look on his face makes Betty want to laugh, but she doesn't.

"I thought we were," She makes her way back to the bed, laying down in the middle. Jughead shakes his head no, and says, " We haven't even started." And Betty giggles.

This time Jughead gets into Betty's thighs. He rips her black lacy panties, Betty's favorite - that she will have to buy another on of. He kisses, pokes, grabs her thighs in a fast pace. His skillful tonge hits her pussy, instantly making Betty moan.

Her sex is extremely wet, so Jughead's tounge is making wet sound as it moves around. He goes through every wrinkle, drop, and folds of her pussy. It is now Betty's turn to be a moaning mess. When she comes - which was extremely fast - he eats her out more, sucking every lat bit of the white salty cream.

Both of them were so high of desire, they forgot the condom, and they had penatrated sex. Betty and Jughead had their best sex yet, and neither of them knew why. It was because their skin was touching, and when Jughead didn't stop when he came, Betty got pregnant. Not that they would know it at the time, but it happened.  
Betty thought that night was something to remember, because it was their most desire put into sex.  
But maybe, just maybe, it was because, their baby, was concieved on that night.


End file.
